1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for permitting only preregistered client hardware to access a service executing on a remote server computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for permitting only preregistered client hardware to access a service executing on a remote server computer system by comparing a log-in token to an access registry identifying registered hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
The computer industry is changing rapidly from one where revenue is generated primarily from sales of computer hardware to one where it is generated primarily from sales of services. For example, services may range from maintenance and support to software upgrades or access to databases.
It is important to limit access to these services to only that hardware pre-approved to use the service. Typically, hardware will become approved for use once the service has been purchased for the hardware. For example, warranty may be purchased for particular hardware. Calls could then be made to a warranty service provider for this particular hardware. It is very expensive for the service provider to answer calls regarding hardware for which the warranty service was not purchased, or for which the service expired.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting only preregistered client hardware to access a service executing on a remote server computer system.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for permitting only preregistered client computer hardware to access a service executing on a remote server computer system. A log-in token is established including a unique identrifier which identifies a particular client computer hardware. The client computer hardware logs-on to the server computer system. Subsequent to the client computer hardware logging-on to the server computer system, the client computer hardware attempts access the service. During the attempt, the client computer hardware transmits the log-in token to the server computer system. The server computer system utilizes the unique identifier included within the log-in token to determine if the client computer hardware is registered to access the service. In response to a determination that the client computer hardware is registered to access the service, the server computer system permits the client computer hardware to access the service. In response to a determination that the client computer hardware is not registered to access the service, the server computer system prohibits the client computer hardware from accessing the service.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.